Revenge
by Azzurrasky
Summary: After Lisanna's return, Lucy's been ignored. Three months later, Lucy was forced to be removed from her own guild, and on her birthday too! Now, Lucy wants revenge on Lisanna and to do that Lucy teams up with her new guild mates and participates in the Grand Magic Games two years after the incident. Will she succeed with her plan of revenge or will love get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! StarDot3 here with a Fairy Tail story, that I'll hopefully finish :P

Now, don't get me wrong here, I'm a NaLu chick at heart but I recently found this pairing online and found it adorable! So, anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy's POV**

Ignored.

That pretty much summed up how I felt. Oh wait, excuse me, that's not all.

Ignored and hurt. That's much more like it.

Huh? You ask why I feel this way after coming back safe and soundly from Edolas?

Well, first of all, after Lisanna came back to Earth, everyone in Fairy Tail had been ignoring me for three months. But, don't get me wrong, because even though we're pretty distant from each other, I don't dislike her. Sorry, that's a lie. I hate her, a lot. This is because somehow, she'd stolen my first crush from me and that crush was Natsu. Because of her, my three whole months of solitude and isolation was torture, especially when there was no reason why they'd ignore me. No, actually, that was a lie too. I know why they ignored me for these past months. Its because they've only been paying attention to Lisanna while I've been hurting day by day wondering whether or not they would realize that I was there with them, my fellow guild members. And second of all, today was my birthday. But, since no one would talk to me, I guess I would be spending it alone, sulking in my room. Sometimes I even wonder if they remember-

"Lucy."

As I was brought out of my thoughts, I looked up and saw Erza, Gray, and Natsu with his arm around Lisanna's shoulders.

Ouch.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you," I half exclaimed, half questioned, finally excited to have some interaction after three months of loneliness.

"Well we just wanted to say that you're kicked out of our team because Lisanna's replacing you," Erza stated bluntly.

"I hope you don't feel bad. We thought about this for at least three months now," Gray hesitantly said. Three months. The same amount of time I've been alone. Were they… trying to avoid me because of this?

After a few moments of silence, Lisanna spoke up.

"Guys, if you don't mind I'd like to speak to Lucy myself."

"Okay, guys lets go. We'll talk to you two later," Erza told us, as she walked with Gray to talk with Elfman.

"I'll see you later, babe," Natsu said while he pecked Lisanna lightly on her naturally flustered cheek.

Ouch. That hurt…

When they were a good enough distance away from us, I started to wonder why Lisanna would want to talk to me. I mean, we weren't that close so I'd assume it could possibly a plead or a threat or maybe-

Suddenly, I felt a sting on my cheek.

A slap. From Lisanna. **(A/N: I was so tempted to stop here :D, but I didn't.)**

"Listen you, ugly, weak thing, you will listen to every word I say or there will be huge consequences."

Numbly, I nodded.

"Good. Now listen. Not only will you agree to leave the team, you will leave the guild because I don't want you anywhere near my friends and my boyfriend, Natsu." To say the least, I was shocked. How could she have known that I liked him?

"Yeah, that's right, I know your dirty, little secret. Now go, tell Master that you want to leave the guild and _never_ come back. Ever." With that I went up to my guild master's, or should I say soon-to-be former guild master's, room. I politely knocked on the door first.

"Come in," said Makarov. I opened the door and walked up to him slowly.

"Yes Lucy?"

"… As much… as it pains me… to say it… will you remove me… from Fairy Tail?" Startled, Makarov didn't know how to respond at first. Finally, he put on a straight business face.

"Sure, but is there a reason why you'd like to go?"

I didn't answer, because if I did, Master would be furious.

"Fine then," I heard him grunt.

"Give me your hand child." I gave him my hand and with that he took it away. My precious Fairy Tail mark.

Gone…

Now, instead of sadness, it was replaced with anger and a want for revenge. And that's exactly what I'll do; I'll take my revenge.

**(A/N: And if you're wondering, then no, Lucy didn't cry during all this 'cause she's a big girl, and big girls don't cry :P [reference to Fergie's song :D]).**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Two in one day! I'm on fire :D Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy's POV**

Its been two years. Many things have changed. One would be her personality. Although she still had her bubbly personality, she was now known as the 'Cold and Distant Beauty' or by her new name Paige Heart. This is because she would always be wondering whether or not they remembered her, were looking for her or mourning for her to come back. But anyways, speaking of beauties, her looks have also grown in the two years of her absence at Fairy Tail.

Her blonde, now dyed dark brown hair had grown longer. Her pretty brown eyes were now a mesmerizing blue, using contacts of course. But, her beautiful pale skin stayed the same, if not a tad bit darker. Her curvy body had stayed the same as well. She was almost always seen wearing a gray cloak around her with a blue line around the edges. And what she wore inside was a mystery to most people now-a-days.

Another change would be her guild. After leaving Fairy Tail, she'd trained long and hard with her only companions, her Celestial spirits. Her skills **(A/N: If you're interested, her skills are on my other story, 'SKILLS'.) **had improved so much that she had gone into Sabertooth, phase one of her plan for revenge. And yes, if you're wondering, Paige's new Sabertooth insignia was on the back of her right hand, where her old insignia was.

Her love life would be on the list of changes too. As she got over Natsu Dragneel rapidly, she started to fall for Sting Eucliffe at the same speed. This wasn't good in her opinion because love would only get in the way of her revenge. But, she couldn't help it for love chooses its own path.

"Lucy! Time to go train!" Her crush shouted.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back. Ah, yes, at Sabertooth things were bustling with busyness because the Grand Magic Games were coming up.

Which brings phase two of her plan for revenge, crush Fairy Tail. But little did 'Paige' know that her love life would be spiraling out of control.


End file.
